How does Mello always get me into this crap?
by PpinstripeE
Summary: Matt and Mello end up in jail..will they escape?Rated M for future chapters -incomplete- Matt X Mello, angst,romance,future lemon,adventure, hint of spoilers,language.
1. Chapter 1

pinstripe: i like Mello X Near better but i got an idea and had to go through with it

alois:just as long as theirs smexy smex pinstripe

pinstripe:-irritated- anyway..this is the first fanfic written by me that ive posted (i posted my friends story go check it out if you like kuroshitsuji/black butler beotch)

alois:just do the discliamer already! i want my yaoi!

pinstripe:-sighs- oh you manwhore -DISCLAIMER- i do not own deathnote or any deathnote characters! (sadly)

* * *

Matts p.o.v

How does Mello always get me into this crap?...jail..great...no video games...super...no cigarettes..just perfect!

Mellos ideas always end with trouble,why don't I just say screw him and leave him forever? Because, I couldn't live without him...his chocolate scented breath laced with blood, his devilish smirk, his sky blue perfect round eyes, him when he's angry (when he's anything but mellow). I wonder where the hell he is now, I haven't seen him since the arrest. Awh poor Mels probably freaking without his chocolate.

Well, It's his own damn fault anyway, he's the one who had the brilliant plan!(sarcasm much?) I should never trust him when he smirks that sexy smirk of his and says "Hey Matty I need your help with my master plan."At least it's not as bad as other stuff we've done, this time it was baby stuff ya' know just a little grand theft auto and we shot a few people on the free-way then held a woman hostage, like i said baby stuff.

We could'a gotten away, But of course Mello Tripped because of his tight- ass leather pants ,and i wasn't gonna leave him! so thats how we became jail birds...

* * *

-Later that night-

Still no sigh of Mells, Well tomorrow we get into the yard, so i might find him. It'll be harder if were in separate yards though, It's split into four sections by a metal fence with barbed wire twisting at the top, i saw it coming in.

I just hope i find him, I miss him , I'm all alone in this cell except for my oath of a cell mate, Brick, he's muscled, tattooed, bald and a total dumb-ass. First time he saw me,the second i got there he started yelling. "WHAT UP WIT DA GLASSES FAGGOT?""They're goggles." I explained to the brute. "AND WHY DA HELL IS YOUS JUMPSUIT SO BIG? WHAT IS YOUR ANOREXIC?" I was surprised he knew that word .After a few more crude remarks. he picked me up by the collar and threw me to the ground, makeing my face bleed as it and the metal of the cells bars made contact, If Mello had been there he woulda said "Get the fuck off my boyfriend!" and shot his stupid ass.

Thank god the "giant" is now asleep, but I can't sleep, not just due to the oath snoring,I couldn't sleep knowing Mello was alone...or worse gettin butt- raped by his cell mates. Nah, he would kick their scrawny asses if they tried anything. I sighed i should sleep so im awake enough to look for Mello tomorrow

I miss his deep, animalistic, lustful but meaningful kisses, they intoxicated me. It makes me tipsy just thinking about his tongue penetrating the warm cavern of my mouth. Oh god I wish he were here, warming me , holding me close in this small cot. It wasn't 'till now I realized I was on the verge of tears. I wouldn't want him to see me in such a state. Mello, my Mello, blood, metal, lust, power, sex, and chocolate rapped in a leather package. "Goodnight Mello." I said aloud as i drifted into deep sleep filled with sorrowful dreams.

* * *

pinstripe:-sniffle- oh i am heartless i hurt poor matty

alois:still waiting for my hot yaoi!

pinstripe:then wait till the next chapter -pedo giggle-

-chu


	2. Chapter 2

pinstripe:yay chapter two! yay for yaoi!

alois:oh yea beotches DISCLAIMER: WE DONT OWN DEATHNOTE OR DEATHNOTE CHARACTERS

* * *

Matts p.o.v

I gotta find him i just gotta! maybe we can escape once the wheels in his head start rolling his ideas are genius.

I looked past the metal fence looking for his scarred face.

I leaned against the fence back to the concrete wall. I grasped the metal with my gloved fingers. I was about t give up when I heard my name being called "Matt!"

* * *

Mellos p.o.v

I saw him! in the section of the yard next to me! His red-brown hair standing out brightly against the grey concrete wall.

"Matt!" I ran over as fast as i could "Matt!" His head turned and a smile went across his familiar face. "Mello!" Our hands laced together through the fence. I don't fucken care if they call me a fag or gay, if they do ill kick their asses!

"Mello, you holdin' up without chocolate?" He said chuckling. "I think i can live without for another...few hours.." We both laughed. Then we both leaned our foreheads onto the fence. I noticed dry blood n the side of his face next to a small gash."Who the hells ass am I gonna kick for hurting you?""Mells chill, right now getting the hell out of here is most important.""Don't worry." I reassured him. "I'll have a plan."

I kissed him ignoring our metal barrier. He kissed me back with passion. He musta really missed me touching him, I inwardly chuckled. I slipped my tongue into his wet,saliva filler cavern, the metallic taste of the fence blended in with Matt's taste, tobacco and a bit f blood. He pressing his body closer to the fence his tongue now pushing back,our fingers still interlocked, the metal of my handcuffs loudly clanged against the fence. He didn't seem, to be wearing any handcuffs. probably because he was only an accomplice.

He broke our kiss hot breath still lingering upon my wet lips.

Then i felt something hit the back of my head, I turned around my eye now angrily twitching.I saw a medium sized rock on the ground next to my feet. "Who the hell threw that!" I barked across the yard. "I did bitch!" I was some kid pale shorter than me with pitch black hair and a tattoo that said "_kira worshipper" _in red ink. Oh great another kira worshipper. "What the hell was that for?" I asked as i shoved him backwards."Mells calm down this kid ain't worth it!" Matt hissed.

I was about to just walk off and forget about it, but that shit-ass punk tripped me!

I got up and wiped myself off."Dumb- ass! are you trying to pick a fight!" I yelled in his face as i held him up by his shirt. He smirked "Maybe I just don't like you and your faggy little boyfriend.." "THAT'S IT!" my anger and rage completely took over, I punched him hard his nose bleeding as his pathetic puny body hit the concrete ground with a bang.

Three prison guards ran over to check out the situation. Two grabbed me by my arms tightening the annoying chains between my hands. The other went over to the punk,who was bleeding on the ground."Come on buddy back inside." One guard said. but I smirked because now...I had a plan...

* * *

alois:FINALLY! some hot yaoi in this story i actually got boner! good job pinny!

pinstripe:dont call me pinny! anyway there will be more chapters to come see you later

-chu


	3. Chapter 3

alois:oh yeas bitches btw i am a guy dont let the name fool ya

pinstripe:your just a figment of my imagination i could change your sex

alois:NOOOOO! i love my cock!

pinstripe:then shutup -_- ::DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOT OWN DEATHNOTE OR ANY DEATHNOTE CHARACTERS

* * *

Mellos p.o.v

This plan could take a few hours and...it's very risky, but it'll work.

"These cuffs are kinda tight." Silence neither guard responded. We were three turns from my cell I had to work fast. "So how you fellows doing?" Again neither responded. Time to set my plan in motion. I kicked the guard behind me in the nuts, then used the chain of my handcuffs to choke the guard in front. Finally after the guard collapsed from lack of air, I bound and gagged the other with his socks and extra handcuffs after taking his uniform.

Don't worry Matty i'm comeing.

* * *

Matts p.o.v

- three and 1/2 hours later-

Damn! Mello probably won't be allowed in the yard for a week! How will we escape? I don't want to leave him not after being separated from him so long after he ran away... God! why is he such a dumb-ass! That kid was just being stupid! Damn Mello's temper!

I had been pacing for at least an hour. It was about one O'clock in the I should start thinking of a plan.

"Hey! you! hey you, goggles! come over here!" It was a prison in a dark blue uniform , a black hat and sunglasses that covered his eyes. "um? ok?" I stepped over to the metal bars that imprisoned me. "Come closer." He said motioning for me to come hither.I went closer so my face touched the bars. "What is it?" I asked the weird guard. He chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA DUDE!" I yelled backing up. "Now Matty don't you like it when your boyfriend kisses you?" "Mello?" "No it's L dumb- ass! of course its me!" He said rolling his eyes with one hand on his hip. He lowered his voice to a soft whisper. "Just follow along." He winked "Come on punk, your heading to the interrogation room!" He unlocked the cell door with a loud click and cuffed me. Where will Mello lead me now?

* * *

Mellos p.o.v

I took him towards the back, close to the break room, storage rooms, employee only rooms and even better the employee back exit! Was I afraid of escaping? No. For one my plan was foolproof, two we coulden't be found later, we used fake I.D 's (of real people of course).

God these clothes are uncomfortable way too loose, well at least I had a gun again.

We're here!

I glanced down the hall no one. "Matt almost out follow me babe." There way a grey door that said EXIT in red at the top and had three locks on it."Damn it! Mello it's locked!" "Nu-uh-uh." I held up and jingled the keys.

"How did you? I don't wanna know." After fumbling with the keys I found the right one I unlocked all three locks and pulled Matt out the ! Hallelujah! We're outta' here! "Hey! Where do you think your takeing that prisoner?" Shit!

* * *

Matts p.o.v

Oh fuck! We're caught! Some guard saw us sneaking out! He pulled out a walkie talkie."Emergency we have an escape attempt at the back employee exit! Need backup!" He yelled into the walkie talkie. "Matt run!" Mello had fear in his voice. "But mel-" "Just run!" As I ran towards the parking lot I heard multiple gunshots. "MELLO!" I turned to see it wasn't Mello shot down but the guard who was now twitching on the ground Mello with gun in hand.

When Mello started running so did I. I saw a parked motorcycle. Yes! who's ever bike this is is a dumb- ass! He left the keys in!"Mello we gotta ride!" I jumped on the bike. "Come on!" I revved the engine, Mello hopped on rapping his arms tightly around my waist.

I circled the bike heading for the gate,shit! The doors started closing, must be automatic. I went faster (If possible) we were going closer closer closer...yes! we just made it!Hells yea baby!

-six hours later-

Mellos arms still squeezed my waist , his head on my upper back with my hair slightly moving against me tickling my neck. I felt a pair of familiar lips gently kiss my shoulder,which he usually wouldn't do unless he way drunk.

He wasn't into that lovey dovey shit.

He kissed me again between the shoulder blades.

Man, Mellos acting unusual. I almost served off the road, because, he was distracting me body and mind not to mention I was really tired."Stop here." he whispered tickling my neck were on an ancient mountain, the road was narrow,old, cracked. We stood between some woods and a cliff I'd say three hundred feet down.

His legs flipped over the side with ease. "well get off dumb- ass!" It looked like Mellos rare good mood had ended, I did as he said and hopped off the bike but with less grace. He pushed the bike into some trees and bushes making sure it was covered.

"Matt, I have a place to hide 'till its safe, you you look like your about to drop dead,lemme carry you. Too tired to talk and protest, I let him carry me , I leaned my head on his slightly taller shoulder, he picked me up bridal style. My eyes half lidded, but before my eyes fully closed I saw we were walking towards the trees.

I swear before I drifted into slumber i felt his warm arms tighten around me and his give me the lightest of kisses upon my face.

* * *

pinstripe:awh sweet fluff

alois:but dont worry horny bitches lemons next chapter!

-chu


	4. Chapter 4

pinstripe:ahh last chapter before lemon! hang on whores!

alois: bout time

pinstripe:do i have to tie you up again?

alois:-smirk- please -i smirk-

pinstripe: ::DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOT OWN DEATHNOTE OR ANY DEATHNOTE CHARACTERS

* * *

Mellos p.o.v

Matts out like a light, he looks so cute, asleep like a little kid in his dads arms, instead of an asleep wanted jail-escapee who's done a numerous crimes in a former scar- faced mafia leaders arms. I chuckled to myself, well at least i know i have better humor than Near, I'm number one in that.

The leaves crunched loudly under the leather boots of this ugly dark blue guard uniform. Damn where is it? Small premature branches scraped against my arm and face, Matt didn't stir, damn he was light what did he only eat salad?

-20 minutes later-

I saw the wood of a log cabin, it's an abandoned mafia base,probably abandoned since I ran away from whammy's with what a mess it was, But how the hell should I know? I just remember it being mentioned.

I kicked open the door not having use of my hands, it was a small little house,only one room, to my right a large blue couch, to my left a yellow stained kitchen that used to be white and in front of me a metal desk with papers scattered across it.

How the fuck is this a base?

Probably more like a rest stop.

I set Matt down on the couch. His bangs drifted over his forehead,chest slowly moving up and down, his thumb slightly touching his slightly parted mouth.

Damn,why was he so fuckable!

* * *

Matts p.o.v

Light peaked onto my eyes, I felt a heavy weight on my chest, that weight turned pit to be a sleeping Mello.

"Mels wake up,wake up sleeping beauty!dude!" I shouted trying to shove him off. Just then I got an idea ' oh Matty boy you perv'.

"Mello, baby get up." I said rubbing his inner thigh slowly. He mumbled something,well at least he was somewhat awake. I kissed him in his most sensitive areas -well maybe not most sensitive ;)- his neck and shoulders repeatedly."Matt-" Oh wow a one syllable word improvement. I pushed the blonde hair from his eyes and kissed him slow and soft licking his upper lip. Suddenly i felt a tongue join mine as well as a hand tightly squeezing my ass.

"I see your awake." I said leaning my head on his shoulder and sucking on his neck teasingly

Then I moved away from him and towards the kitchen area to look for a smoke.

"Fuckin tease."He said puting and crossing his arms. On the run or not it's gonna be fun teaseing him for the next few days.

* * *

Mellos p.o.v

So you wanna play like that huh?

"I'm gonna go rinse off in the stream near by kay'?""Whatever." He said lighting his beloved cigarette that he found in the cabinets. I chuckled aloud. "What?" he asked exhaleing some smoke."Oh nothing." I said innocently.

I slipped the shirt of the uniform off revealing the rest of my scar that leads to my shoulder. I slowly pulled down my pants to my ankles,leaving me in only black boxers. I bent down to take off my boots giving Matt a full view of my ass. I heard his lips pop as he licked his lips. Tossing my clothes elsewhere, I slipped off my boxers over my jutting hip bones. Smirking as his cigarette fell out his gaping mouth. "Like the view Matt? Don't worry." I winked. "It's all yours." And with that I strutted out the door.

The stream i was talking about was literally right behind the small cabin. I dipped my feet slowly into the icy cold water. "Ahh."I sighed as I dipped into the water till the water was just above my navel, I leaned my head onto the soft moss behind me, which made a cushion for my head. Now what i'm wondering is...will he go for my next plan?

* * *

Matts p.o.v

GOD HE'S SUCH A BITCH! Because of his "little show" now im fucken hard! "Damnit!" I huffed under my breath slamming my fist on the what did he mean "don't worry its all yours"? Did he want me to? I see now You see Mello and I have never gone all the way, we've done maybe 2 blow-jobs and 5 handsies so we weren't even used to seeing each other naked.

I love him and I know he loves me but does he really wanna go all the way? Or am I getting mixed signals?

Mello and I are always equal on the giving and takeing, no one is specifically the uke or seme, but I decided a long time ago I rather be his bitch then the other way it i'm doing it! Time to get my whore on!

* * *

Mellos p.o.v

My blonde hair (which was now shaggy) looked thicker and darker when wet.

I just sat there in my refreshing stream contently twirling my hair when I heard Matts voice. "Mello baby, i'm lonely." I turned my head towards the backdoor of the cabin to see matt with a naked leg rapped around the door and his thumb lightly touching his lips.

.DROPPED.

He finally got the message! "You'll have to persuade me better than that." I smirked. He moaned giving me satisfaction. "Mello please?" He said grinding a little against the door.

"Please what?" Oh I love this game. He hesitated "P-p-please ...take me.."

* * *

pinstripe:dun dun dun dun tasty lemon coming very very very soon

alois:ive been horny for a while hurry!


	5. Chapter 5

pinstripe: 1 thanks for reviewing guys 2 alois is not alois from kuroshtsuji 3i smell fresh lemon!

alois:FINALLY! -hallelujah chorus- now i can have my sexy dick on dick!

pinstripe: ::DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOT OWN DEATHNOTE OR ANY DEATHNOTE CHARACTERS

* * *

Matts p.o.v

God I feel like such a fucken whore! But it'll be worth it.

Water dripped down Mellos chest to his defined abs and down his thighs.

"I'll be happy to oblige." He said as he flipped back his was hair taking his good time to walk over here. He put his hand on the knee of my leg rapped around the door and lightly glided along my leg to my inner thigh. My breathing was a little uneven.

He rapped his arms around my waist opening the door. Our mouths crashed onto each other, lips,tongues and hands filled with need, lust and want.

Before I knew it I was being pushed onto the couch, his body floating above mine. My eyes were closed, he started to kiss down my neck leaving wet traces of his tongue,when he stopped ...and then i heard a click...and felt cold metal...

"Mello?" i looked at my hands that happened to be now handcuffed to the metal arm of the couch. "Kinky whore." I chuckled. " I knew these would come in handy." He smirked.

His black rosary glided down my chest. Mello started marking his territory with his nips and bites leaving small hickeys. His mouth came to my nipple he started sucking, while fondling the neglected one. I let out a small moan as he flicked his talented tongue on the hard nub of flesh, he soon got bored and licked down my chest.

He softly glided his fingers from my inner upper thigh and down to my ankle. Why can't he just ravish me already? This is tedious! He slowly kissed my upper thigh, but then I found his lips elsewhere.

He slipped his tongue into the slit of my shaft, my breath hitched, I reached for his beautiful golden hair but my handcuffs restricted me! He slowly licked the underside. I whined, God I am turning into his bitch, but i am in no place to complain.

I was fed up with this! "Just fucken blow me already!""OK OK princess!" He finally took me in full, his wet mouth glided upon my shaft. His head bobbed between my legs. I moaned his name, I could feel his lips giving my shaft a final kiss before licking my pre-cum like it was his precious chocolate.

He quickly propped himself up on his elbows above me,both of us moaning as our cocks brushed.

"Suck." he said holding up two fingers.'

I took the fingers and generously coated them with saliva. He pulled the fingers from my mouth and instead put one just outside my entrance. "Matt,... this might ok? If it hurts enough where you can't take it anymore please tell me." His sparkling blue eyes were full of concern yet still glazed in lust looking at my naked body. I nodded as he entered two fingers. "Ngh." "Shhh." He apologetically kissed me. He continued to kiss me as he scissored me, making sure i was completely stretched out.

I knew why he was being so gentle...see we both obviously aren't virgins but... neither of us had ever been on the bottom before...

He stopped kissing me. "Baby it'll hurt but, it'll feel good soon I promise." Our fingers interlocked, I tightened my grip as his length entered my tight ! Oh fuck this burned like hell!

I could feel Mello lick up my tears from my face. He hesitated before he came back out and slammed back in. "M-m-mel...Mel...o." I said shakeing, Oh he had hit that wonderful sweet spot in one fuck! He is a sex god!

I heard him chuckle at his discovery. He slammed into me more taking it slow but hard. I wanted to grip that sweaty back so much! Damn handcuffs! Mello gripped my aching member and pumped it to out rhythm.

"Mell -Mm- Mello..." I half panted, half moaned. I could tell we both were on the edge. "Le-lets come together." He panted, he pounded into me more picking up the pace.

We screamed each others names at the same time as i came all over his hand and our chests. He also released into me, his body dropped onto mine, still inside of me. This felt like the best thing in the world, being one with the person you love. "Mels I-I love you and I love you enough to tell you my real n-n-name i'm Mail, Mail Jeevas." "Well you know who loves Mail Jeevas the most?" He paused. "Miheal Keehl" I kissed his sweet lips still sticky from my cum and gave his scar butterfly kisses. He pulled out of me and cuddled me into his warm chest, I was so happy I was in tears.

"Miheal.." "...Mail..." He looked at me so adoringly still in the sex glow, and it seemed as my eyes closed so did his.

* * *

Mellos p.o.v

It's nighttime now, the dim lights of the cabin lit up Matt's sleeping face which cuddled my chest. He looks so cute, innocent, thats why he can't live this life anymore. We were separated when I ran away for what four years?

I've missed him so much, who knows how long we'll be separated next time...after this one thing we'll be done...I promise...

"Mels?" Matt mumbled rising a bit off of my chest. "Matt I have something important to ask..and well...tell you." "Hm?" He said flexing his arm while stretching,damn his arms are way more muscled then four years ago. "We need to do this one last thing..then we're done...afterwards we can both move into an apartment together...we can have a good life...but after this one last thing so I can beat near..I wanna be with you forever..."

* * *

Matts p.o.v

My eyes were wide, I was so happy I could die..."Matt your crying." I was? "Mello I'm so happy, of course I'll do this last thing ,of course I'll live with you , but...what's this last "thing"?" He brushed some hair from my face.

"We need to kidnap Kira's messanger, Takada, just throw a smoke bomb as she's exiting, then drive away, I'll take care of the rest."

After that we can be together forever! I don't care if we become completely normal and average, I'd be with him. But i still had one question. "How will this help you beat near?" "Once she's captured we'll make her tell us Kiras location and who he is, I'll go into details later." I snuggled into the crook of his neck.

"I love you Mail" "I love you Miheal."

Now we'll be together forever.

* * *

alois:pinny! your heartless! when they go to capture takada matt- -i cover his mouth-

pinstipe:no spoilers now! well thanks for reviews review more for my inspiration!

-alois crying in corner-

-chu


End file.
